


i see that look in your eyes (it makes me go blind)

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: here yall, enjoy this little drabble of mine





	i see that look in your eyes (it makes me go blind)

his mom had been the one to ask out loud the big ever-present question he'd been reluctant to answer for months. he had to stare at what had trigger it for lack of something else to stale it with.  
  
it hadn't been the actual question he had been waiting for but the look that accompanied it. his mom's self indulgent and, barely there reproach; reproach not at the nature of what she imagined would be the answer but at the fact that he had actually waited so long to confirm her suspicions.  
  
kyungsoo had two thoughts running through his head at the moment; the first, he was wondering how long it'd taken her, along chanyeol's mom (who really hadn't taken all that long, having chanyeol as her son), to figure it out; and the second, why did he think keeping old memorabilia around their shared apartment could've had work as inconspicuous decoration.  
  
_"why are you keeping a jar full of pistachio shells here?"_ she asked, and, judging by her tone, she was more amused at their antics that at anything else that might or might not (but just REALLY might) be going 'round their home.  
  
he pondered about how he could go about the story without implying, as it were, that it was a gift from a friend, who happened to be his boyfriend, who happened to be his flatmate, who happened to be... well, chanyeol.  
  
_you met him when we were eighteen and still in high school, he lodged at our house that week his parents went on a trip to romania. he was my first kiss and also my first time and once we had sex on the table where you and dad host your little afternoon tea parties. only two years ago we accidentally toppled your favorite flowerpot because i tried to ride him on the sofa. i'm your son, i'm gay and i've been dating chanyeol for eight years._  
  
he went back to staring at the jar.  
chanyeol had gotten it for him on that ill-fated year they'd thought it was going to be over for the both of them as a couple, as friends. chanyeol had moved on with his music projects and kyungsoo himself had started his acting career; wobbling all around the screens, performing minor roles and concentrating on somehow getting "there."  
he had gone home after a particularly boring day at work only to find chanyeol sitting on his sofa, iced coffee glass on hand, pointing at a mason jar full of, what he had earlier thought were, seashells.  
kyungsoo saw it all happening from his post, standing bare foot on top of his mom's "welcome home" mat; chanyeol almost visibly deflating like a balloon, looking at him like a last lifeline, and wondering out loud, perhaps at kyungsoo or perhaps at the world, _"why had he thought they were seashells?" "why in the name of deadpool's tight pants had anybody left a trail full of pistachio shells at the beach?" "why weren't they worried about contaminating the water, the sand or the EARTH, kyungsoo?_ " and at last, _"did kyungsoo, like himself did, think this was a divine sign of something or just your regular thurdays' metaphor for life?"_ at which point kyungsoo had slowly but steadily moved to sit on the sofa next to him, put a hand on top of chanyeol's sweaty one and taken a sip of his coffee cup.  
  
it had done the trick, seashells or not, they had gone back to being a regular couple and kyungsoo took the jar with him when they finally decided to move in together.  
  
and his mom was staring at the accusating thing like it indeed carried some sort of ominous presence. kyungsoo himself had the incredible, if a tiny bit stupid, idea that somehow the little jar full of crap held the answers to everything he needed to anwer to right now. so he went onto staring at it for a little bit longer, for good measure.  
  
_"chanyeol gave it to me, as a dating present of sorts"_ he heard himself said at last, and his voice sounded exactly like his own voice did on a good day, and he was happy to hear it sound like that. 


End file.
